


What If I Told You - Songfic

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If I Told You By Jason Walker - Songfic about Reid. <br/>Spoilers for Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Told You - Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 2  
> Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds even though I wish I could :D  
> This is my first try at this so sorry if it's not very good O_o

_What if I told you_

_Who I really was What if I let you in on my charade?_

He was part of a family, his team was his family. But he was still acting, just like he did growing up. Putting on this charade for everyone he comes into contact with. They will watch him with close eyes but they will never see past his mask.

 

_What if I told you_

_What was really going on_

_No more masks and no more parts to play_

The needle felt cool against his pale skin. The tip dragging along slowly till it found a susceptible vein.  Slowly his finger pushed on the plunger and bliss overtook him as his masked dropped, but nobody was there to see it.

 

_There's so much I want to say_

_But I'm so scared to give away_

_Every little secret that I hide behind_

_Would you see me differently?_

_And would that be .such...a bad thing_

_I wonder what it would be like_

_If I told you_

Reid stalked away angrily after his outburst at Prentiss. He was so close to spilling it, this secret he has been holding onto. But would they see him differently?  Would it be such a bad thing to tell them? Reid didn’t know so his mind just kept spitting out all the scenarios that could occur.

_What if I told you_

_That's it’s just a front_

_To hide the insecurities I have_

His spoke fast and rambled on about statistics that were safe. Everybody was knocked back by his intelligence so nobody saw the insecurities he felt since a child. Being knocked down for so many years had taken its toll, he didn’t know if he could take it again

_What if I told you_

_That I'm not as strong_

_As I like to make believe I am_

He cried for their help; comparing the arsonist to a drug addict who couldn’t get help alone, who needed other people to help him. How much more obvious could he get? Yet he still acts strong like Tobias didn’t destroy him; didn’t leave him weak so how could they tell. But they were profilers, weren’t they?  

 

_There's so much I want to say_

_But I'm so scared to give away_

_Every little secret that I hide behind_

_Would you see me differently?_

_And would that be .such...a bad thing_

_I wonder what it would be like_

_If I told you_

His phone rang again. He knew who it was yet he ignored it and made his way to the bar. Ethan was there of course, together they talked. Ethan saw it; he knew what was happening to Reid and told him that it wouldn’t make anything better. Told him to take it from someone who knew.  Reid never missed another plane.

_What if I told you_

_What if I told you_

_What would it be like_

_What would it be like_

_If I told you_

_Oh what if I told you_

He knocked three times on the door, tapping his foot anxiously. He heard footsteps coming towards the door from inside the house and the sound of a dog barking. Slowly it opened and Reid looked at Morgan. They didn’t say a word as Reid entered the house and sat down on the couch, Clooney being put in the kitchen. Morgan sat down next to Reid and waited patiently for him to start talking. Finally Reid took out the tiny vial and placed it on the coffee table and started to talk.

_Oh I wonder what it would be like_

_If I told you_

 


End file.
